


A Darker Shade Of Lust

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Sons of Anarchy, Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam Winchester, Community: comment_fic, Crossover Pairings, M/M, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Sweet/Hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 23:10:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5720521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Any, Any, restrained with words</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Darker Shade Of Lust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Brumeier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/gifts).



Sam clenches his jaw, his nostrils flaring at the scent of leather and whisky floating in the air. He has to reach down and tug hard on his balls to keep from coming in his jeans like a horny teenager on prom night. The whole bad boy thing shouldn’t have turned him on but it did. There was something about the way Jax carried himself, standing tall and proud, all that alpha swag dripping off his perfect body. It got Sam’s engine revving, he feels like he is about to cream his jeans. 

It was fucking hot how Jax spread his legs wide over the seat of his Harley, straddling the sleek black leather, his jeans hugging his perfect ass, all that leather making Sam want to bend over and take it like good little slut. And Jax...well, he knew, all too well. His long hard cock was clearly outlined in his jeans, proof that he was as eager for some fucking as Sam was. 

Jax grinned as he sauntered over to Sam with a smirk on his lips. “Are you lookin’ for some fun, sweetheart?” He practically purred, and Sam was helpless to do anything other than nod. “Promise you’ll love it, baby boy. I promise to treat you as good as my leather and ride you as much as my Harley.” 

And just like that, Jax had Sam out in the parking lot bent over the Harley, pants down around his ankles, Sam moaning enthusiastically as Jax fucked him from behind. The biker took no mercy on him, pounding into him with deep, rough, brutal strokes. 

Sam wasn’t going to sit right for a week, and that was fine by him. Jax smacked his ass roughly and told him to spread his legs wider, and Sam did without hesitation. Opened wide and fucked hard, Sam took it all; Jax continued to ride him, cock slamming deep into Sam with powerful thrust, hitting his sweet spot with each stroke. 

There is no lust like the desire of two souls bound by blood and loyalty, desire and passion. There are not any kisses hotter than when hips bump and grind, Jax’s dick hitting that sweet spot deep inside of Sam. There is the rumble of the engine and the wild open road, the animalistic traits to fuck faster, buck a deeper rhythm. 

Their bodies jerk harder, faster, hip thrusting erratically as they fuck frantically. This life is never a road traveled with sweet and soft. It’s brutal with every kiss and touch and grind of hips, and Jax’s pleasure growls tend to mingle with Sam’s breathless moaning—two souls becoming one at a time of sex and sin. 

There is pure pleasure, the kisses—the tingle between Sam’s legs as his dick pluses and he comes as Jax’s hips buck frantically and he growls, rumbles like the purr of his sleek pride and joy bike as he comes in a blinding white light of orgasmic bliss.

This life was a rough one, no doubting that, but with lust and love that guide their souls, they live life to the fullest. Jax gives him the best orgasm of his life, a full-body shiver going through him as his hole clenches tight around the biker, milking Jax's cock and making him moan. 

When the night was over and both men were sated, Jax sent Sam home with an asshole full of cum and a smile on his face. 

As it turned out, what Sam had heard was true; Bad boys are more fun.

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/694321.html?thread=91411505#/t91411505)


End file.
